Little Earthquakes
by A-Karana
Summary: AU, Lorelai, Luke and a night in the life of the married couple. Rating for sexual situations
1. Chapter 1

**Never getting' old**

Luke walked slowly through the cold January night. It was freezing outside and he felt his nose tickle because of the cold air and his breath could be seen in white puffs in the dimly lit streets. He had forgotten his mittens in the diner, but that didn't make him turn around.

He was exhausted from a long day of work, annoyed by his customers and the crazy inhabitants of the town and he only wanted to go home and see his wife for the first time that day since 5 o' clock in the morning.

She had been still asleep then when he had left their house to go to work and he hadn't seen her all day because the Inn was booked and Rory had stopped by in the afternoon. Because of the cold the Gilmore women had stayed at the Inn and he had eaten lunch in the kitchen with Cesar.

"Lorelai, I'm home," Luke called when he entered the house and the warm air from the inside hit his cold face.

"Upstairs!" he heard her yell and followed the echo of her voice up the stairs and into their bedroom, but found it empty.

"Lorelai?" he asked again.

"Bathroom," came her reply and he opened the bathroom-door and stepped inside.

"Hey Hon," she smiled from the bathtub.

"Hey" he smiled back and kissed her hello. It was meant to be a short kiss, but she slipped her hand around his neck and pulled him closer, deepened the kiss and slipped her tongue into his mouth. This never got old and their tongues played with each other, caressed each other.

Lorelai grazed his lower lip with her teeth and then playfully bit in it, causing him to moan. His hands had found their way in her hair which was slick from the hot and dusty air in the bathroom.

"Happy to see me, huh?" He grinned when he pulled back, trying to catch his breath.

"Come on in," she breathed and started to unbutton his flannel-shirt from the top and he continued at the bottom of the shirt. When their hands met in the middle of the shirt he took her hands in his own and placed a kiss on each hand.

She smiled at him and unbuttoned his jeans, pulled the zipper down, while he pulled his T-shirt over his head, which he had worn underneath his flannel.

She placed a kiss on his navel when she had finished her task and pushed his jeans down to his ankles.

He leaned over and untied the shoes he still wore and kicked them in the farthest corner of the bathroom together with his socks, before he stepped out of his jeans and kicked them towards his shoes.

Lorelai grabbed the hem of his boxer shorts and pulled him closer to the bathtub, closer to her.

Again she pressed her mouth against his stomach, drew circles with her tongue around his belly button, causing him to groan when she slipped the tip of her tongue into it.

His hands played with her hair, massaged her foam covered shoulders and caressed her skin.

Slowly she pushed his boxer shorts down.

"Step," she said, her command to him to step out of them.

His shaft was not yet fully erected, but his excitement was clearly visible nonetheless.

"Happy to see me, huh?" she repeated his former words and winked at him, before she placed a kiss on the tip of his shaft and held her right hand out for him.

He took it and stepped into the tub and waited for her to move a bit so that he could sit down behind her. Instead she tucked on his hand and signalized him to sit down with his back towards her.

He was reluctant leaning his full weight on her, but she pulled him close and slung her arms around his neck.

"Is it crazy when I say I missed you today?" she asked him and rubbed his chest, let his chest-hair glide through her fingers, felt it underneath her fingertips.

"Not for you Crazy Lady." He grinned and she slapped him on the chest.

His right hand found its way out of the water and took hers, brought it to his mouth and kissed her fingertips.

"I missed you too," he mumbled between the kisses. He turned her hand around, placing kisses all over it.

"We two are really crazy. Married for six months and friends for ten and still sooo in love. We are sickening." She giggled and kissed his shoulder.

"It's still the honeymoon phase, we are allowed to act like loons," he grinned and took her other hand to give it the same treatment.

"Six months of honeymoon phase? I am all for that. But how much longer do we have?" she asked.

"Forever?" he replied with raised eyebrows and a boyish smile graced his face when he turned to look at her.

"Big old sap," she whispered and her face came closer and closer until her lips found his.

This kiss was more passionate than the one before and their mouths both opened wide immediately, their tongues gliding faster over one another.

They kissed passionately for several minutes before they had to break the kiss.

She took his head in her hands and turned it back around so that he was looking the same direction she was.

She raised her legs and stood them on the ground of the tub, so that her knees left the water, then she slung them around his waist.

"You know, this here is like in _Pretty Woman_. But you are way hotter than Richard Gere," she whispered in his ear and nibbled on his earlobe.

"And you are so much prettier than Julia Roberts," he whispered back, tilted his head to the side to give her better access for whatever magic things she was doing to him.

He glided his fingers up her thighs and down her legs to her feet on his stomach and started to massage them.

"You are a god," Lorelai moaned and leaned her head against the tub, enjoying the feeling.

When Luke had finished his massage, he stroked her legs, loved the feeling of her wet, smooth skin under his fingertips.

"Luke?" Lorelai whispered hoarsely after a few more seconds of his gentle caresses.

"Mmmh?" he mumbled, too concentrated on his task.

"Let's make a baby" she said quietly.

"What?" he asked and froze.

"Let's make the baby we are babbling about all the time," she clarified and returned her lips to his neck.

"Now?" he asked as startled as before.

"Mmmhhhmmm," she nodded and sucked more forcefully on his neck until she felt his hand on her cheek.

"You really want that? A baby? Now?" he asked her with a serious look on his face.

"Well, not now, but nine months from now, yeah. I mean I already went off the pill, you know that," she clarified.

"I know, but until now we always used… well… something" he said.

"I don't wanna wait anymore. It's the right time… and the right time of the month for me." She smiled shyly.

Luke looked into her beautiful blue eyes and kissed her in response.

He turned around and lay on top of her. He felt her hard nipples pressed against his chest. He stroked over her legs, up to her stomach and teased her nipple with his thumb. His other hand lay on her cheek, pressing her face and her lips more to his own.

Slowly his lips wandered from her lips over her cheek to her throat. He wanted to kiss and caress her more, but the tub was filled to the rim with water and everything under her shoulder was in the water.

"Let's get out of here" he mumbled against her throat.

"Why?" she asked between the random kisses she placed on his hand, which still lay on her cheek.

"Then we can take this further," he answered and he moved against her, pressed himself against her sex.

"We can do that in here," she replied, dipping her hand into the water and stroked her fingernails over his stomach until she reached his shaft. She wrapped her hand around him and pumped slowly. His moan echoed through the bathroom and she grinned wickedly at him.

"See, it works!" she told him, her eyes sparkling.

Their eyes locked and Luke's lips crashed down on her own before she could say another word.

Luke wrapped his arms tightly around her wet body and Lorelai's legs wrapped around his waist, locked them on his back.

With one move he was on his knees and her body was lifted out of the water, which caused her to shriek in surprise. Careful not to slip, he got to his feet and stepped out of the tub, her wet body still pressed against his, her lips, teeth and tongue, busy on his neck once again.

"Lorelai?" Luke said and pressed her with her back against the rack which held the fluffy white towels. His hand slid from her buttocks to her thighs and he tried to open her legs to get out of her grasp.

"We need to towel off, it's cold," he tried to reason with her, when she tightened the grip on his body with her legs.

"Not cold, hot," she mumbled against his neck and then kissed him again, to avoid any more protest from him.

"Bed…room…" she pressed out between several pecks she gave him, before their tongues found each other again.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Spots

They stumbled more into the bedroom than they actually walked. Luke was still too busy kissing Lorelai senseless to care about walking. He bumped his own arm and her knees several times against some walls and they had to stop two feet into the bedroom, because she was driving him crazy with the moving motions she made with her hips.

So he pressed her against the wall beside the door, pressing his body against hers, letting his erection move against her folds, without entering her. He gave her some of her own medicine.

"Oh god Luke," Lorelai moaned and dug her fingers into his buttocks. Luke resisted though and pulled back from the kiss.

"Very eager, aren't we?" He grinned and had to laugh when she started to pout.

"Please," she said still pouting, before she had to smile also. Luke kissed her forehead and carried her over to the bed where he slowly lay her down.

Lorelai refused to loosen her legs around his waist, but Luke wanted to prolong this. If they were really going to make a baby tonight, he wanted this to be an incredible night to look back to and not fast sex.  
He placed random kisses all over her face and she closed her eyes and bathed in the feeling of his tender caress.

His lips moved down to her chest, his teeth nipped at her skin and his tongue glided over her nipples. He sucked lightly at them, blew cold air on them just to warm them again with his hot tongue. Lorelai was going crazy. Her moans and sighs already filled the room and her hands gripped his hair.

When he was satisfied with his work on her breasts he kissed down to her stomach, stroked it with his fingers and placed kisses all over it.

He teased her navel with his tongue like she had done earlier with him and she began squirming on the bed.

Her feet stroked over his legs, tickling and teasing him, while her hands still tangled in his hair.

When she started to tickle the back of his legs with her toes he laughed against her stomach, which tickled her and they were both laughing.

He stroked with his cheeks over the insides of her thighs, tickled her even more with his stubble.

"Hon' don't tease me," she said between giggles.

"You don't like it?" He smiled at her, already knowing her answer.

"You know I do, but I would LOVE something different" She grinned and smoothed his hair which was sticking out.

"Oh really?" he asked. "What could that be?"

"Kiss me," she ordered with a smile. Luke pressed his lips against her knee for a few seconds, then pulled back with an innocent look.

"Like that?"

Lorelai didn't answer, she just directed his head where she wanted him, between her legs.

The second Luke's lips and tongue touched her folds her moans became much louder.

"Oh… oh.. god.. oh Luke," she moaned out loud and her eyes were squeezed shut, her mouth hanging open.

Her hands were massaging her breasts and her breathing was fast.

Lorelai had never thought that she could trust any man as much as she trusted Luke; with her problems and her daily life as much as with her body.

Their lovemaking had been incredible from the first time on, but after the first break-up they had a new understanding and another level of trust in their relationship.

It was the marriage though that had changed things a lot. Lorelai hadn't thought that sex with Luke could get any better, but she had been wrong.

Not only did they have sex but they could talk about their wishes and fantasies, something neither Luke nor Lorelai had done before.

They knew what the other one liked, they knew the spots and fantasies and they weren't holding back their emotions anymore.

Lorelai felt carefree when she made love with Luke and this time was even better. After she had gone off the pill, they had always used condoms, which interrupted the moment somehow. It had put an end to the thoughtless teasing and arousing each other, but now that was over.

They wanted a child, they had agreed on it and now there was no holding back. She really wanted to have Luke's baby.

Luke was teasing her merciless. He kissed her labia, circled his tongue around her clit. Her legs had wrapped around his head and he used his hands to steady her, holding her hips down.

Lorelai was getting closer and closer to the point of no return and Luke knew it. The way she moaned, the way her face was scrunched up in pleasure, the way her hands gripped his hair, the way her legs circled his neck.

"Luuuke …oh, right there," she breathed, closed her mouth and bit her lower lip, for a second. Her arousal was way too strong.

She was a split second away from exploding when he took his lips from her sex, took her legs from his neck and resumed kissing her stomach and up to her breasts.

He took her hands away and replaced them with his own, when his lips found hers and their tongues duelled aggressively.

"Meanie," she whispered when they separated and Luke only smiled in response.

She gave him another peck, placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back against the mattress.

Luke lay down with a smile on his face and lay his head on his arms.

"Don't be so smug and proud of yourself mister. It's payback time!" Lorelai told him, but Luke only chuckled slightly.

"You are going to pay," she whispered in his ear after she had lay down on top of him. She pressed her lips against that certain spot on his neck then and sucked on his skin.

Luke groaned, but when she resumed sucking his groans became mumbling.

"Lorelai, no hickeys!" he reminded her of the agreement they had. Babette and Miss Patty had annoyed him several days after he had arrived with several hickeys on his neck a week after they had come back from the honeymoon.

"Ssshhh" was all she said to that and bit playfully in his earlobe.

His stubble tickled her lips while she placed kisses on his throat. She knew he was extremely ticklish under his chin and she used that knowledge to tease him some more.

She gave into the temptation to kiss him copiously again, loving the feeling when their tongues played with each other.

She pulled back though, because she had another task: Driving Luke crazy.

She began stroking the sides of his stomach with her index fingers, up to his armpits and back down. She continued this while she leaned over and gave his nipples the same treatment like he did hers before.

Since she was with Luke she knew that it wasn't true that only the nipples of a woman were sensitive and receptive to caresses.

They hardened under her tongue, his chest hair against her chin.

She made her way over to the other nipple, her hands still busy at his sides.

Lorelai continued this for several minutes, making him sigh in contentment several times.

The contentment left and arousal shot through his entire body when her lips wandered down to his stomach. She didn't stop at his navel though, but went straight for his erection.

Her hands arrived before her mouth and while her right index finger stroked over his length like it had done at his side, her left hand mirrored the motion at his thigh.

She kissed his groin, without actually touching his manhood. That's when he started to moan and the smart-ass grin left his face, replaced by pure arousal.

When his hips bucked upwards she moved her left hand to his testicles, causing him to involuntarily thrust upwards again.

"Lorelai," he groaned full of need, his pulse sped up and he thought his heart was going to spring out of his chest when she took the tip of his length in her mouth.

Her tongue swirled around him, grazed it with her teeth.

She placed kisses on head before she blew on him, he thrust again. Lorelai grinned.

"Not… so.. nice… being.. teased…that… way," Lorelai said between kissing erection.

"Lo..ooohh" his voice caught when she took him in her mouth, her right hand now gripped his left one at his side. She stroked the back of his hand with her thumb while she pleasured him and took pleasure from his moans and his right hand, which was rubbing circles on her back.

She was enjoying this more than she probably should have, thinking of emancipation, but his moans and his pleasure made her enjoy this, beside the fact that he was a selfless lover most of the time, more concerned about her pleasure than his own.

"Oh… stop!" he suddenly said when she began pumping his shaft with her left hand, while her mouth was still busy as well.

She knew what this mean, slowed down, placed a last kiss on his shaft before she was pulled up to him.

TBC


	3. Boy Scouts

Chapter 3: Boy Scouts

"Hi, there." She grinned when she was up, her face over his face.

Luke didn't reply though and rolled them over, so that he was in top.

"So you want our baby to be conceived the old fashioned way? Missionary position?" she teased and smiled up at him.

"Would you just shut up?" he shot back and positioned himself between her legs. He didn't enter her, but kissed her and his right hand moved between her legs, his fingers arousing her even more.

"Uh…Luke" she moaned when he let one finger glide into her, testing if she was ready for him.

When she couldn't stand it anymore she pulled his hand away, his finger out of her. She grabbed his shaft and placed it at her opening.

"Hon," she said with a pleading voice.

Luke smiled at her and slowly slid into her.

"Mmmh…..sooo good," she moaned and closed her eyes before she let out a long sigh.

"Sooo good, huh?" he imitated her and laughed. She opened her eyes and laughed with him, not embarrassed at all.

She loved joking with him during sex and she loved it when he talked dirty to her, which barely ever happened.

Luke hadn't moved since he had entered her. He had stilled, deep inside of her.

Lorelai clamped her vaginal muscles around him, massaged him without moving.

"Oh…" he moaned, his face scrunched up in pleasure. He opened his eyes again when he heard his wife laughing beneath him. She imitated his facial expression and again they both had to laugh.

"Silly," Luke said and nuzzled his nose against hers, lay his forehead against hers. They stared into each others eyes when he finally started moving. Very slowly, very deep, very intense.

Lorelai slung her arms around his neck, placed a kiss on his nose before she kissed him fully on the lips again. Their tongues mirrored the movements of their bodies, the slow and sensual rhythm.

For minutes they kept this slow and steady pace, moans were the only sounds in the dimly lit bedroom, the lamp on Luke's night-table the only source of light.

Both were extremely aroused and both were holding back, trying to prolong the experience.

That was until Lorelai just couldn't stand it anymore and moved her legs up and slung them around his back as high as possible.

"Oh" escaped Luke's lips , but Lorelai's groan was even louder

"Yes, oh Luke," she groaned loudly when Luke slid in deeper with his next stroke.

With each stroke after that, the pace became faster and faster, Lorelai's fingers dug in his back, scraped over his skin, driving him even crazier.

He lay down completely on top of her then, changing the angle again when he stopped leaning on his arms. He grabbed her arms and pulled them from his back, pressed them into the mattress above her head and interlaced his fingers with hers.

His forehead rested against hers and he could feel her fast breathing on his skin, could hear every gasp and moan.

Their moans were getting louder as they moved faster and faster. Lorelai met every stroke of his and they moved fast, but in unison.

When Lorelai started screaming, Luke knew he couldn't hold out much longer.

"Lorelai," he moaned and she opened her eyes, looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Let go," she whispered in his ear when he buried his head in her shoulder and gave her hands a squeeze.

"Uhhh," he moaned the next second when he exploded inside of her. When she felt his release, it triggered her own. She contracted around him, bucked up at him and her piercing scream rang in his ears.

She collapsed under him, her legs dropped from his hips. He let go of her hands, slinging his around her body and she did the same. They clung to each other, still breathing hard until Luke placed several kisses on her cheek, letting his lips wander to her mouth and kissed her again, very tenderly this time.

When he pulled back they smiled at each other, completely exhausted, but sated.

Luke wanted to pull out of her after another moment of smiling at each other, but she held him back, by slinging her legs around him again.

"No, stay," she pouted.

"I am too heavy," he answered.

"You're not," she told him, still pouting.

"Lorelai, we're having this conversation every time after… well, after"

"And every time I can convince you to stay," she grinned.

"Yeah, for five minutes, then you push me away, because I am too heavy," he said.

"But this time it is different," she said and the pout was back.

"Okay, come here," he sighed and rolled on his side, bringing her with him, the two of them still connected in the most intimate way.

"If our baby making is always like this, I think I want ten kids at least," she told him and snuggled closer, sighing in his ear in contentment.

"We're too old for that," was all Luke said to this while he played with her hair.

"For what? Great sex? We will never be too old for that" she disagreed, pulled away a bit and gave him a pointed look.

"Not for the sex, for ten kids," he said and pulled her closer again.

"Aaah, that. Ha, and I finally got you to say 'sex'." She grinned.

"Very funny," he said dryly.

"And you want ten kids?" she asked suddenly

"Huh?"

"If we weren't too old, you would want ten kids?" she clarified and looked at him curiously.

"Nah, not ten. I am not Jackson," he laughed.

"He wanted four in four, not ten in ten." Lorelai shrugged.

"That's just as crazy." He shook his head and gave her another kiss.

"Mmmh, this is so nice," she told him then. Luke smiled back at her and his hand wandered down to her belly.

"You think we did it?" he asked.

"Luke, of course you did it, or wasn't that you moaning into my ear," she said with a high-pitched voice.

"Ah geez, that's not what I meant. I mean… do you… do you think there's a baby in there?" he clarified and stroked over her belly.

"Sorry, not yet hon. Your boys have to do their job first. Did your parents never tell you about the birds and the bees? This kid isn't going to pop out of me in five minutes," she joked.

"Lorelai, geez I know that… I… okay I'm just shutting up now," he said frustrated and she giggled.

"Two 'ah geez's in five seconds, I am good." Luke just shook his head and pulled her into another embrace.

They lay in each others arms for a long time, necking, enjoying being with each other and thinking about what they might have created minutes before.

"Luke?" Lorelai asked after some time and stroked over his chest.

"Mmh?"

"I think we should really make sure that your little boy scouts are doing their job correctly and not getting tired before arriving at their goal," she said with a certain glint in her eyes.

"Ah really, how can we do that?" he asked, playing dumb.

"I show you," she whispered and kissed him forcefully, her hands wandering southwards.

The End


End file.
